potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles
With the release of Patch 1.6 player titles were includedhttp://www.burningsea.com/forums/showthread.php?p=419578#post419578. Titles can be rewarded for a variety of activities including Career and Epic missions and special circumstances. List of titles Career Titles Every 5 levels, your character will get a career mission and will be awarded a title for completion. Navy Career Missions * Level 5 : Recruit * Level 10: Acting Midshipman * Level 15: Midshipman * Level 20: Acting Lieutenant * Level 25: Lieutenant * Level 30: Lieutenant Commander * Level 35: Master and Commander * Level 40: Captain * Level 45: Post Captain * Level 50: Rear Admiral Privateer Career Missions * Level 5 : Hireling * Level 10: Hired Gun * Level 15: Hired Captain * Level 20: Free Captain * Level 25: Mercenary Captain * Level 30: Rogue Captain * Level 35: Soldier of Fortune * Level 40: Letter of Marque * Level 45: His/Her Majesties' Hired Captain * Level 50: Admiral of the Black Freetrader Career Missions * Level 5 : Fast Talker * Level 10: Sole Proprietor * Level 15: Entrepreneur * Level 20: Independent Operator * Level 25: Legitimate Businessman/Businesswoman * Level 30: Union Speculator * Level 35: Shipping Magnate * Level 40: Trade Mogul * Level 45: Captain of Commerce * Level 50: Chairman of the Board Cutthroat Career Missions * Level 5 : Clever Poltroon * Level 10: Damned Whippersnapper * Level 15: Bloodthirsty Scallywag * Level 20: Filthy Cur * Level 25: Treacherous Sea-Dog * Level 30: Lawless Brigand * Level 35: The Devil's Own * Level 40: Terror of the Caribbean * Level 45: Scourge of the Seven Seas * Level 50: Admiral of the Bloody Flag Buccaneer Career Missions * Level 5 : Picaroon * Level 10: Looter * Level 15: Pillager * Level 20: Rumrunner * Level 25: Freebooter * Level 30: Smuggler Captain * Level 35: Sea-Wolf * Level 40: Sea-Hawk * Level 45: Gentleman/Gentlewoman of Fortune * Level 50: Admiral of the Jolly Roger Mission Titles Epic Missions * Complete Fortaleza da Luz - Regulator * Complete Bey's Retreat - Folorn Hope (must be chosen as reward) Besieged Tortuga * Drunkard - gained from Fisto Inferno from the Tavern. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Animal Tamer - gained from Beauty and the Beast. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Riptide Mariner - gained from Cannons of Heaven and Earth. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Prizefighter - gained from Fisto Inferno. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Confessor - gained from completing the avcom portion of The Dread Saint. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Liberator of Tortuga - gained from completing the ship battle portion of The Dread Saint. You need to dice for it, so only one groupmember will get it. * Curiosity - gained from Beauty and the Beast. You need to dice for it, but may drop more than once. * Ain't Heartless - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot * Plunderer - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot * Redeemer - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot * Master of Disaster - Tradable for Reclaimed Loot Dread Saints Chapters * Brethren Enquirer - Pirate only Chapter 2 reward for completing all bonus objectives * True Brethren - Pirate Nation Chapter 3 reward * Counter Revolutionary - French Nation Chapter 3 reward * Hammer of the Saints - Spanish Nation Chapter 3 reward * Wolf Slayer - English Nation Chapter 3 reward * Agent Provocateur - Chapter 1 reward, from Gang Signals * Neighborhood Watchman - trade-able reward for Baptism by Fire RP/Story Arc Missions *Knight of the Apocalypse - The House of Solomon for Ogden Robert Cray *Knight of St. George - The House of Solomon for Capt. Ruenzi *Man/Woman of Wealth and Taste - A Man of Wealth and Taste *Kingmaker - other side of Peacemaker *Peacemaker - Hopeful Alliance *Royal Consort - In Like Flynn *Seer of the Loa - Lady Arsenault *Defender of Coban - The Enemy Within Seasonal Event Missions *Parrot Whisperer - Talk Like a Pirate Day 2008 quest in Tortuga/Marsh Harbour *Billings' Agent - Talk Like a Pirate Day 2009 quest in Tortuga/Marsh Harbour *Lord/Lady of Revels - Christmas mission 2008 in starting towns and capitals *Revel without a Claus - Christmas mission 2009 in starting towns and capitals *Soldier of Salvation - Christmas mission 2008. You need to be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and will get the title in For Your Generosity.... *Killer with Kindness - Christmas mission 2009. You need to be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and will get the title in For Your Generosity.... *Queen/King of the Carnival - Mardi Gras - Find the bean in the Carnival Season King Cake. *Yuletide Carol - Christmas mission 2010. *Wassailing Master - Christmas mission 2010. You need to be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and will get the title in For Your Generosity.... *Jingle Belle - Christmas mission 2011. *Merry and Munificent - Christmas mission 2011. You need to be generous during A Penny to Bury the Wren and will get the title in For Your Generosity.... *Prince of Parties - reward for the mission Sign of the Times. Treasure Maps *Greatest Treasure Hunter of All Time - complete Can you Dig It in Carlos Harbour, hint - donate when asked. Open Sea Combat * Uncertain Principal - Defeat Captain Heisenberg (Fairfax) in the open sea * Counter-Copernican - Defeat Guido Galilei (Fairfax) in the open sea * Anesthetist - Defeat Minister Pain (Dread Saints) in the open sea * Binary Kommando - Defeat Geoff Leibniz (Fairfax) in the open sea * Catechist - Defeat Prebendary Pillage (Dread Saints) in the open sea * Stoic - Defeat Ichabod the Fervid (Dread Saints) in the open sea * Thrice Damned - Defeat The Dread Missionary (Dread Saints) in the open sea RvR Activities *Battle Worn Commander - Participate in 10 successful port battles *Veteran Commander - Participate in 25 successful port battles *Heroic Commander - Participate in 50 successful port battles *Unlucky Commander - Participate in 10 failed port battles *Ill-Fated Commander - Participate in 25 failed port battles *Cursed Commander - Participate in 50 failed port battles Clerks PvP Bounty Give needed Marks to the Prize Agent found in your Nation's Capital *Skillful Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 50 players plus MoT x10 & Mov x10 *Expert Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 100 players plus MoT x15 & Mov x15 *Skillful Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 150 players plus MoT x20 & Mov x20 *Infamous Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 200 players plus MoT x25 & Mov x25 *Legendary Nationiard - Claim a bounty for 250 players plus MoT x30 & Mov x30 Port Governance * Gobernador of PortName * Governor of PortName Economy *Shipwright - Construct a Ship (Upgrade Ship Types don't count) *Master Shipwright - Construct a Writ ship *Royal Shipwright - Construct an 'Invincible' First Rate, 'Prince' First Rate, or 'Couronne' Mastercraft Galleon Community/Testbed Titles *British/Spanish/French/Brethren Vanguard - Testbed event reward for testing Besieged Tortuga Missions *Conscript of Britain/Spain/France/? - Testbed event reward for testing the new Port Battle Maps in 1.19 *Savior of St. Pierre - Testbed event reward for testing the new avatar skirmish map in in 1.17 *Croc Killer - participation reward given for participating in the Testbed event entitled "The Croc Swamp" *Colonial Patriot - reward given for using the free trial available to the United States Armed forces. *Entomologist - awarded by a developer for finding a critical bug on testbed. *Some Like it Hot - title given for participating in testing Vulcan's Caldera port battle map on Testbed. Live Event Titles *Jolly Reveller - Title for taking part in the 2009 Christmas Live Event *Faithful Clergyman/Woman - Participation title from "The Holy Farmer" *Fueling the Fire - Participation title from "The Coal Mine" *Fast Burner - Title for being in the winning group that participated in "The Coal Mine" *Steam Powered - Participation title from "The Factory" *Steaming Through - Title for being in the winning group that participated in "The Factory" *Inquisition Interrogator - Title for joining the Inquisition in "A Conflict of Interests" National Player Faction(s) *Trusted - Reliable Briton/Spaniard/Frenchman/Frenchwoman *Esteemed - Respected Briton/Spaniard/Frenchman/Frenchwoman *Celebrated - Honored Briton/Spaniard/Frenchman/Frenchwoman Spanish Navy Faction Available in Admiralty's Office in your Nation's Capital *Trusted - Admiralty Favorite *Esteemed - Celebrated Officer Trade Union Faction(s) Available in Company Office from Trade Representative in in San Juan. *Trusted with Spanish Trade Union - La Familia Los Corsarios del Rey Faction Available in Los Corsarios' Office from Felix Cahera in San Juan. *Trusted - Bloodhound (Costs 750 Doubloons) The House of Trade Faction Available in Company Office from House of Trade Auditor in San Juan. *Trusted - Gold Farmer for 750 Doubloons See Also *"Available Titles" topic on the official forum Category: Game Terminology